


the one where cyrus graduates out of spite

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: Cyrus refuses to accept that the fortune teller was right about him.





	the one where cyrus graduates out of spite

_ “But you will not graduate from one.” _

Cyrus remembers these words when he reads his acceptance letter to his dream school and decides in that moment that he’s going to graduate. No matter what. He remembers them as he drives across with country to his new school with all four of his parents. Those seven words do more to motivate him as he studies than the hundreds of kind words from his parents, friends, and boyfriend as his homework starts to feel suffocating.

His parents would probably tell him that spite isn’t a very healthy motivator, and they’d probably be right, but sometimes, it’s all he has.

When he goes weeks without hearing TJ’s voice because neither of them have time to call each other and he starts to wonder if it was all worth it, he remembers that damn fortune teller who almost destroyed the good hair crew, and he picks up his laptop and gets back to work.

For the first time, he has to spend Hanukkah away from his family because of course winter break doesn’t line up properly. It’s finals week, and he’s studying while his family is celebrating without him. He almost cries when they facetime him. He remembers that he gets to see everyone he loves in less than a week. That night, just that once, it’s love, not spite, that gets him through his studying. TJ texts him to remind him to go to sleep at a reasonable time, and for once, he listens.

Three and a half years later, as he walks across the stage to receive his diploma, he thinks about that fortune teller and feels pretty proud of himself for proving her wrong. He looks out at his friends and family in the audience. He sees Buffy and Andi holding hands, and realizes that maybe she was wrong about all three of them.


End file.
